The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Storage devices such as hard disk drives, optical disc drives, and memory integrated circuits typically store encoded data. The encoded data is read back and decoded. Occasionally, a sector may be corrupted, or a block of memory cells (memory block) may malfunction. Consequently, errors may occur when the data is read back and decoded.
Read channels of the storage devices often perform iterative processing to detect and correct the errors. For example, to correct the errors, the data read back may be decoded one or more times using decoders that perform iterative decoding. Additionally or alternatively, data may be read multiple times and/or decoded using one or more algorithms to correct the errors.
Communication devices such as network devices typically receive encoded data via a communication medium. The received encoded data is decoded. Occasionally, errors may occur when the data is received and decoded. Receive circuits (channels) of the communication devices often perform iterative processing to detect and correct the errors. For example, to correct the errors, the received data may be decoded one or more times using decoders that perform iterative decoding. Additionally or alternatively, data may be received more than once (e.g., via a retransmission) and/or decoded using one or more algorithms to correct the errors.